fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Otherarrow
For past messages, see here, here, here, here, here, here, and here. Thanks For messages left here on this talk page, I will respond on this talk page. It gets confusing and tiresome having to jump from talk page to talk page to read a conversation or add a comment.--Otherarrow 04:50, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Awakening DLC Scripts http://serenesforest.net/wiki/index.php/Awakening_DLC_Script Thought I'd share that here. I might add these to the wiki and whatnot (they're kinda insightful on how characters would interact with one another, I must admit. Will make working on my hack a bit easier~). Though for the character-specific things, would they go on the character's pages themselves (such as Lucina vs Marth dialogue, or Tiki vs Tiki dialogue)? Xenomic (talk) 06:30, January 31, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm...Yeah, I don't see why the character specfic stuff wouldn't go on the character's pages. And yeah, if you can add those, that would be great!--Otherarrow (talk) 11:11, January 31, 2014 (UTC) ::A bit late, but got quite a few of the DLC scripts done (Rogues and Redeemers 1-3, Smash Brethren 1-3, Lost Bloodlines 1-3, and Champions of Yore 1-3). There's still a few more to be done as per my To-Do List (The Future Past 1-3, Harvest Scramble, Summer Scramble, and Hot-Spring Scramble), but for the most part, the scripts are pretty close to done! Still not sure about the dialogue though. I mean, the battle dialogue can easily go onto pages I suppose, but actual conversations, such as Tiki/Pr.Marth, Nowi/Arden, etc. would make a page bloat up. Maybe...I'm not sure on how to handle that bit lol. Maybe I should ask in the thread? ::Also, it seems that the only thing I have to write down for FE12 are the base conversations. Remember when I asked if we should put them all in a "Base Conversation" page or like Support pages? http://www.serenesforest.net/fe12/base.html ::Yeah, I found this. This shows how many there are...having them all on one page would make the page EXCEPTIONALLY huge...but having them like supports could work (if albeit a lot smaller than many of the other support pages). I wouldn't know what to name them though (Caeda/Base Conversations? Caeda/Support?), and Tiki's would need to go on her Support page outright I think. It's confusing lol... Xenomic (talk) 20:44, February 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Yeah, treating them like supports would probably be best. Base Conversation seems right, since they are technically separate from the in game Support system (it's complicated). As for the SpotPass conversations, yeah, it would bloat the page. Maybe have another subpage for just battle conversations? I know they tend to bloat pages as it is, even in other games. But go ahead and ask. Outside feedback has helped us out before.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:19, February 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::Aye, they are separate. Though that'd cause only issues for Tiki seeing as she already HAS a Support page but...ehhh. Whatevs I guess lol. I'll figure something out later if the thread doesn't tell me anything lol. Xenomic (talk) 21:30, February 7, 2014 (UTC) A bit of a naming mess I was renaming Granion to the proper name Kranion, during this, I realized there was another page Kuranion (another interpretation of the same kana (but this one is actually a correct interpitaion unlike Granion)) I know I marked "Kuranion" for deletion, but Kuranion is used through the site a lot more(well, it is used in the templates and such? I have no idea how to change the name in the TRS template), would it be easier to delete "Kranion" (formerly Granion) and rename "Kuranion"? I'm sorry for the mess, I hadn't realized Kranion had two pages under two different names @_@ L95 (talk) 00:26, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :I deleted the offending pages and tried to clean things up. I just deleted Kuranion and fixed up the Kranion page, since both pages were pretty devoid of content anyway but one is at the right name. Wow. I didn't know we had two pages for that dragon, nor that dragon was actually one of the four plot important dragons. How did this happen? Thanks for the heads up all the same! EDIT: As for editing the TRS nav, just type Template:TS into the search bar and it should take you straight to the code of the nav, were you can make changes as you see fit.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:00, February 1, 2014 (UTC) GIFs So, just uploaded quite a bit, and well...here's the dilemma. While the transparent GIFs, such as on Zephiel's page, are good, they don't seem to be animated properly, as say in this particular image. I put some of them up for deletion, but I'm leaving it up to you guys if you think these should stick around or not, or if anyone around would be willing to try and redo the GIFs at the proper speeds... Xenomic (talk) 01:21, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :Hmm. If the "lone" ones aren't animated properly, then by all means replace them with the others. We never got an answer on the thread on which they preferred, but I do think we should go for everything working properly first and foremost. If that makes sense. Sorry if I am not much help.--Otherarrow (talk) 01:25, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Gotcha. I'll probably raise the question again on there to try and get some more feedback. So those that got set up for deletion that are GIFs, feel free to unmark them and put them onto pages if you see fit then I suppose. I'm going to continue ahead and put up the other ones that need to put up. We can probably leave the ones that are transparent on the wiki until further notice. Xenomic (talk) 01:27, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::Hmm. Yeah, we probably should put them onto pages soon, shouldn't we? Forgive me for being a lazy grump, but can you get back to me once you got everything uploaded so we can put it up all at once? Sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:14, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::Well, I already got everything that I had available uploaded and put on pages for the most part. Including all on the Critical Hit page. Not all critical animations are on there though IIRC. Xenomic (talk) 02:18, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh, I see then. Well, thanks. Sorry that I wasn't much help. While we are on the subject, do you know a place we can move these animations out of the galleries (where they can't really "play" due to being shrunk to fit, unlike the icons) and into the articles proper? Or should we not worry about it?--Otherarrow (talk) 02:22, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I wouldn't worry about it. It'd be a pain to try and get them to play normally due to how big they are (keep in mind, these I got from a LP, and so the size is probably larger than what would be in a normal GBA game), as you HAVE to have them at the same size as their original uploaded size. This was something the FFWiki was discussing a few years back, and we decided to not go with GIFs due to this problem. However, here it's not so much an issue as well...how're you gonna capture a critical animation otherwise, right? Of course, having them as transparent gifs would be better but...that requires having someone that could do that. ^^;; Xenomic (talk) 02:29, February 5, 2014 (UTC) :::::::I see I see. Alright, I get you.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:39, February 5, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: There are many ways to resize gifs, (I use this: ezgif.com/resize/) I noticed that if a gif is smaller, it'll still animate if blown up, but not if it is bigger and shrunk(Noticed this on the saints staff page). L95 (talk) 03:38, February 5, 2014 (UTC) Odyy... Some user named Odyy was attempting to make a fanfiction on a page, he wants to make fanfictions on this wiki. What's your say to this? :So let me get this straight, this guy shows up asking for details and discussion on the forums about a fanfic he is writing, and you then start harassing him for no reason about something he didn't do. I didn't see anywhere that he was going to add the fanfic to the wiki, he just wanted to discuss it on the forums. Sorry buddy, but it does look like you are the bad guy here.--Otherarrow (talk) 15:09, February 9, 2014 (UTC) :: I'm not the "bad guy", I was the "confused guy". I thought he was writing a fanfiction! Ok? And I have feelings too! Last time this happened in worms wiki the vandal kept on writing it. And now I thought it was happening again! Ok!? IF YOU READ THE "ASSUME GOOD FAITH" SECTION OF THE WIKI INSTRUCTIONS YOU'D KNOW I THOUGHT I WAS HELPING, NOW STOP SCOLDING ME, THAT'S MOM AND DAD'S JOB (I wasn't yelling, I was making that last phrase pop out) ( 16:18, February 9, 2014 (UTC)) :::Don't yell please (or "pop" or whatever you were doing). You need to assume good faith as well, you know. The guy even said that he wasn't planning on adding fanfic to the wiki yet you kept harassing him to "go back to fanfiction.net", without even listening to him. Now that was just rude.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:29, February 9, 2014 (UTC) ........ (anon, he'll never listen, just give up! NO! You got anger issues. I know...) *sigh* why doesnt anyone listen to me? :Pardon? I have no idea what you are even talking about. Calm down. Take a break if needed.--Otherarrow (talk) 16:42, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Catalena Bar the coding mistake I made I see no reason for the removal of the quote I put in. She does say it, if you'd like I can provide a source for this information Yoshi876 (talk) 20:41, February 10, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, nothing like that. I removed it because the same quote is the article topper and I thought having it twice would be redundant. Sorry if you took offense.--Otherarrow (talk) 20:59, February 10, 2014 (UTC)